<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【翻译/Batfamily】大惊小怪/Tempest in a teapot by ninenin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734580">【翻译/Batfamily】大惊小怪/Tempest in a teapot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninenin/pseuds/ninenin'>ninenin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Multi, bruce wayne: suffering parent: a story, but i feel it's bordering on crack lmao, listen i live for batfam and jl shenanigans even (especially?) when they're not superheroes, no capes AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:41:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninenin/pseuds/ninenin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>最后，Alfred用某种怜悯的眼神看着他。“坦率地说，我认为Rayner少爷是个很好的年轻人，而且我敢肯定，一旦见到他，Bruce老爷，您也会这么想。我没发现任何问题。”</p><p>Bruce不敢相信Alfred居然这么说，他咬着牙说：“你知道他是谁……在和他交往。”</p><p>当他明确表示不愿意再说下去时，Alfred再次扬起了眉毛。“啊，你是说Hal·Jordan，老爷？”</p><p>Bruce忍住了他的颤抖。“别再说他的名字了，Alfred。我今天看见他并且从他那里发现这件事，真是糟糕透了。”</p><p>这是个Bruce当谈到他的孩子和“不算是他朋友”的人的约会时可能产生的一点点偏见。（这不是一种好的偏见。）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Roy Harper, Kyle Rayner/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【翻译/Batfamily】大惊小怪/Tempest in a teapot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>原文地址：【AO3】 https://archiveofourown.org/works/9083839<br/>原作者：【AO3】evanescent<br/>译者：兮九酒（ninenin）</p><p>普通人设定，无超英提及<br/>已授权，lofter上搜同名翻译</p><p>CP（斜线无意义）：<br/> Kyle Rayner（绿灯）/Jason Todd<br/>Dick Grayson/Roy Harper（红箭）<br/>——<br/>作者的话：<br/>我不应该写下这篇荒唐的文章，但我一直无法忘记这篇文，我内心深处在想我到底该怎么做</p><p>当我看到有关凯莉·费舍尔的消息时，我正在写最后一段，这个消息让我非常难过。我希望结尾不会太平淡？如果您遇到任何问题，请告诉我</p><p>（另外对anna说：我总是在聊那些我很少能写（完）的batfamily小说的想法。打赌你没想到我真的写了。）</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bruce到家时头疼得厉害，而且他有一种感觉，情况只会变得越来越糟。</p><p>当Alfred走进屋内按他要求的送来茶水时，他正在读书。Bruce摘下他的花镜，把它们放在他一直在检查的Wayne企业最新的合同上。他用低沉的声音说：“你知道吗？”并仔细观察他的管家，想看出什么。</p><p>Alfred似乎没有料到这个问题，皱起了眉头。“关于什么的，老爷？”</p><p>“Jason最近见过谁，”Bruce说道，他缓缓吸了一口气，“可能是这样的。我想是约会。”他又特意解释。Alfred看着他，以这种方式告诉Bruce，因为他很明显的困惑，他感到很开心。</p><p>“我想那是凯尔·雷纳（Kyle·Rayner）。”，Alfred毫不犹豫地回答。Bruce狠狠地看着他。</p><p>“所以你的确知道，”他说，听起来有点像个发脾气的孩子。他叹了口气，揉了揉鼻梁。“还有谁知道？Dick？Tim和Cass也一样？”</p><p>Alfred微微侧过头。“还有Damian少爷。事实上，Rayner少爷上次过来时，他给他带来了一只泰迪熊，并因送给孩子一个玩具而感到高兴。但Damian少爷感觉是被侮辱了，因为那是一只相当可爱的泰迪熊。”</p><p>Bruce不禁陷入沉思。“他做到了——他已经来过这里了？” 他不相信的问。Alfred的话暗示着这件事发生了不止一次，并且这足以让Kyle·Rayner获得被Alfred称为“少爷”的权利。而且这同样意味着他以某种方式获得了Alfred的认可。</p><p>情况比Bruce想象的还要糟。</p><p>最后，Alfred用一种怜悯的眼神看着他。“坦白地说，我认为Rayner少爷是个很好的年轻人，而且我敢肯定，一旦见到他，Bruce老爷，您也会这么想。我没发现任何问题。”</p><p>Bruce不敢相信Alfred居然这么说，他咬着牙说：“你知道他是谁……在和他交往。”</p><p>当他明确表示不愿意再说下去时，Alfred再次扬起了眉毛。“啊，你是说Hal·Jordan，老爷？”</p><p>Bruce忍住了他的颤抖。“别再说他的名字了，Alfred。我今天看见他并且发现了这件事情，真是糟糕透了。”</p><p>并且，正如他所想的那样，Bruce的手机响了起来，表示有新的信息来了。他捡起手机，看到是谁寄给他的，并一点儿也不感到惊讶。</p><p>From H. Jordan，3.28 pm：</p><p>太可笑了，我之前提到Kyle和Jason的时候，你好像吓坏了。我承认我也对此感到震惊，但是，嘿，他们都是大人，这很好:-)放轻松，下周日再见xx</p><p>那个Hal用来惹恼他的愚蠢的绰号让Bruce的嘴唇抿成一条细线。他告诉Alfred，打开办公桌的抽屉，然后将那令人讨厌的电话放到那儿，他说：“他说对他们的关系很看好，但我认为他也已经精神失常了（been out of loop），字面意义上的那种。”</p><p>Alfred看了他很久，“这对你来说真是小菜一碟，Bruce老爷。”</p><p>Bruce看着自己，眨眨眼。“我不知道你在说什么，Alfred。”</p><p>管家侠叹了口气，在桌子另一侧的椅子上坐下。“老爷，请允许我提醒您，”他耐心地说道，“当Dick少爷刚开始和Roy·Harper约会时，您的反应也是这样的。”</p><p>“不过这两种情况完全不同，”Bruce立即抗议。他知道Alfred会提到他们。“Dick和Roy同龄，在约会之前就已经认识好多年了。天知道为什么他们甚至正在抚养一个女儿。但Jason才认识这个男孩多久？他们怎么见面的？这很正常吗？”</p><p>“所有这些想法和问题都是合情合理的，Bruce少爷，”Alfred说。“但是，出于某些原因，您忽略了您的儿子正在和您大学朋友的朋友约会的事实……”</p><p>“别把Jordan和Queen当成我的朋友，”Bruce僵硬地说。</p><p>“…… 熟人。”Alfred结束了对话，看向他。Bruce稍微感到放松，于是Alfred继续说：“即使在这么多年之后，您仍会认为“朋友”是竞争对手——我认为这在有Queen先生的情况下是很正常的——但这并不能阻止您每个月至少陪他们聚会一次。”</p><p>“你知道是Clark和Diana坚持的。”他对这件事的看法不同。他曾经和Alfred讨论过这件事，但从没像他想的一样。事实证明，他的确每个月都和他的大学朋友一起参加聚会，其中许多人是他真正的朋友。他决定着手解决这个问题。“我不喜欢他们，但我渐渐的能……容忍Oliver，最开始是因为Diana，后来是因为Roy和Dick，”Bruce强行解释。“但是，Hal……”</p><p>“Bruce老爷，”Alfred说道，“您不应该对Jordan先生的朋友和同事表达仇恨。正如John·Stewart和Guy·Gardner可能会同意我说的那样，这是您个人愿意去做的事情。”</p><p>Bruce觉得他有必要指明一点：“我现在和John相处得很好。”</p><p>“如果您这么说的话，”Alfred站起身来，并回答：“虽然这可能用不上，但请让我为您分享一些建议。不要仓促行事，不要太强硬。我知道您只是想要最适合他的人，但是考虑到这种情况，当Jason少爷决定与您谈一谈的时候（可能会在梦里晚些时候发生），您应该保持开放的态度。”</p><p>Bruce沉默了片刻。“好的，Alfred，就像往常一样。”他最后又补了一句，“谢谢。”</p><p>……</p><p>Jason是周末回的家，在星期六晚上，他是最后一个下来吃早餐的人，他大声宣布了他的存在。</p><p>“早上好，Alfie。” Jason兴奋地喊道，在餐厅门口经过管家时打了个招呼。Cass，提摩西，小矮子，”他站到Bruce旁边，和他坐在桌旁的兄弟姐妹们打了招呼。他笑的邪恶，说：“我最亲爱的爸爸， ”然后在桌子上放了一堆文件，几乎要把那杯酒和Damian的果汁撞倒了，这使Jason获得了来自他最小的弟弟的瞪视和威胁声。他选择无视他。“今天早上我在房间外面发现了这些文件。这都他妈的是什么？”</p><p>Bruce没有被吓到，他回答说：“我找的一些漂亮英俊的单身绅士的个人资料，你可能会对他们感兴趣。”</p><p>“而且，让我猜猜，他们与Hal·Jordan没有任何关系。或者说Oliver·Queen，还有其他“不是你朋友”的人，”Jason说道。</p><p>Bruce点点头。“没错。”</p><p>“像往常一样，见到你认真思考了我的建议，我很高兴，老爷，”Alfred含糊地评论，在Jason举起手的同时给了他一杯咖啡。</p><p>他说：“我不知道该生气还是发笑。” “这是您进行的具有控制性、侵入性狗屎活动，我们最好不要在早餐过程中讨论。”</p><p>“无论如何，这并没有阻止我们提及它，”Tim补充道，顺便又倒了一杯咖啡。Bruce希望这仅仅是他的第二杯。“但是，由于某些原因，人们很少相信它。”</p><p>Jason哼了一声。“是的，因为有钱人总是有疯狂的想法，对吗？” 他说，然后将注意力转向Bruce。“所以，我认为您对Kyle有所了解。”</p><p>“我是从Jordan那里发现的，”Bruce断然回答。Jason用一只手穿过头发来做鬼脸。</p><p>“好吧，我对此感到抱歉，但这正是我不想告诉你的原因，”他反驳道。“天啊，当Dick和Roy认真交往的时候，我还没走，但那时候你也做了一样的事情，是吗？”</p><p>“他真的做了，”Cassandra证实。“还有其他的事情。Dick差点要被逼疯了。”</p><p>Jason双臂交叉放在胸前，怒视着他。Bruce毫不后退，但他决定为自己解释一下。</p><p>“我只是担心你，Jason。他多大了？你是怎么认识他的？他认识Jordan多久了？他和其他人住在那个Hal的房子里吗？Stewart还有Gardner？”</p><p>“天呐，真让人难以置信。” Jason摇了摇头，把手放在自己的心脏上。“这让我非常难过，所以如果您不赞成我的男朋友，我就会哭，”他咧嘴笑了。</p><p>Bruce抖了一下，揉了下太阳穴。他回忆道：“事实上，如果你暗恋的是Donna，那回头就更容易些。” “即使你不会因为尴尬的电话停下来，这让我和Dinah都无奈了。”</p><p>“你不能只是缥缈地提到那段时间，”Jason说，他自大的态度突然消失了。他补充道：“我还很年轻，很愚蠢，无法听迪基的话。”他几乎全神贯注于一把椅子上，他向后倾斜一点。“但是您提到Donna，这很有趣，因为我们是因为她才认识的。”</p><p>Bruce巧妙地端坐在座位上。他终于知道了一些东西。“是的。”他抿了一口咖啡。“她的工作朋友？” 他仔细地问。</p><p>“是——不是。” Jason摆摆手回答。“他有时会帮她为她的摄影棚照相。他是大四学生，学习平面设计。”</p><p>“他很体面，”Damian意外地说道。“至少在传统艺术上。”</p><p>突然间，Damian似乎接受了Kyle的这件事对Bruce更有价值。</p><p>“听到你为他说话，还真是令人感动。当我告诉他你实际上并不讨厌他时，他依然不相信我，”Jason说。Damian用tt声作为回应。Jason对Bruce补充说：“还有一件有趣的事，他和Donna实际上约会了一段时间。世界太小了，不是吗？</p><p>当然，他们确实做到了，Bruce心累地思考，决定再次改变他的策略。“你们两个愿意吃一顿饭吗？”</p><p>Jason扬起了眉毛。“如果您想穿正装去一些花哨的地方，那就不行了。” 他顿了顿，似乎在考虑。他说：“我可以同意在庄园来休闲午餐。”</p><p>“真的？” Bruce没想到Jason会同意，更不用说提出自己的想法了。</p><p>“无论如何，老头，猫现在都能被从书包里掏出来了。这比你自己在阴影中生闷气和霸道的态度要好的多。” Jason耸耸肩，再次偷偷拿走Tim的一块小甜饼。通常这是打架的开端，但正如Bruce注意到的那样，他和Cass目前很忙。</p><p>“这个呢？” 她问，向Tim展示了Jason带来的文件之一。</p><p>“哦，我认识他，他是我们W.E.的那个可爱的实习生，”他瞥了一眼页面。“可是他对狗过敏，真烂。”</p><p>Cass转过她的头来。“我不知道你想要一只狗。”</p><p>“嗯，我不是说我愿意，但是你永远不会明白，所以。” Tim的回答含糊不清，他拿起另一个文件，正当Cass要仔细观察他的时候，他懵逼了。</p><p>突然，Damian站起来。他说：“我拒绝参加这个马戏团一样的活动了。” “我要在院子里素描，不要打扰我。”</p><p>“如您所愿，Damian少爷。”Alfred温和地说。</p><p>经过Tim和Cassandra时，Damian停顿了片刻，凝视着他们的肩膀。“这就像Drake，当他两周不离开房间，只靠面条和能量饮料生活时，”他无视Tim的表情就像正在说“嘿，这不是事实！”和Cassandra的“一样，我有点明白。”他朝Bruce看过去。“老实说，父亲，我本来希望您的反应能更好。”</p><p>Bruce眨了眨眼，感到有点冒犯，而Jason大声笑着，食物差点噎到他。“哦，你把他说了，真漂亮。”他赞同道。</p><p>Damian缩了缩鼻子。“这太荒谬了，你们所有人都是。”他最后说，然后像个愤怒的十岁孩子那样跺着脚。</p><p>……</p><p>“所以，”Dick开始说话，Bruce在后台听到叮叮当当的声音，“这是家庭电话还是'我不敢相信你没有告诉我你的兄弟正在约会我的朋友的同伴'电话？ ”</p><p>Bruce嘴角微微抽搐。“这不是描述现状的好方法。”</p><p>“是的，”他的儿子说。“虽然，真的，我认为没有什么能击败我和Roy，但是该死，Hal的朋友和室友，Jay真该把这件事算给我。”</p><p>“为什么听起来像是你和Jason在谁的人际关系会给我带来更大的困扰这一方面存在竞争，” Bruce并不是真的想知道答案。</p><p>“不不不，那完全不对。稍等一下，稍等一会儿。” Bruce可以听到Dick走路的声音，背景中还有另一个声音。片刻后他再次拿起电话，“对不起，Lian对企鹅纪录片很感兴趣。” Bruce刚要说话，Dick补充说：“不，这不是要给她买一只真正的企鹅过生日的暗示。我可以肯定这是非法的。”</p><p>“这不是我要说的，”Bruce抗议。</p><p>“ 好好好好好——好的，” Dick摇摇头，一点也没有被说服。“无论如何，我能告诉你的是，我对Kyle不太了解，但他看起来像个好人，Donna一直很喜欢他。实际上，他是Wally和Connor的好朋友。世界太小了，对吧？”</p><p>当然他是，Bruce心累的想，他将手指敲在桌子上。“谢谢你告诉我这一点，但是我已经厌倦了获得有关他的信息，并且想说说自己的看法。” Dick很认同他这句话。“我问你，你和Roy想在这个星期日一起吃个午饭吗？”</p><p>另一端的沉默告诉Bruce，Dick没想过这个问题。“这是Jason的邀请吗？还是你自己的？” 他的儿子最后问。</p><p>Bruce只是抱怨。Dick哼了一声。</p><p>他表示：“当然，不会错过任何机会。” “我将在下夜班之后去，Roy的时间表也很明确。我想Mia不会介意来看Lian。”</p><p>“不过，Queen什么也没说。” Bruce不确定Roy和Oliver此刻是否在讲话，所以他补充说：“或者是Dinah。”</p><p>“ B，我喜欢玩得开心，但我并不立Flag，”Dick说，这听起来既好笑又严肃。</p><p>……</p><p>午餐进行半小时后，Bruce不得不承认：Kyle·Rayner并不是他所想象的那样。</p><p>首先，他看起来真的很不错，Bruce很少见的那种人。他很有礼貌，但并不僵硬，尽管有些紧张，Bruce不得不怀疑他是否是造成这种情况的原因。（Tim曾经对他说：“你常常威胁人们，甚至根本没有意识到。”Dick点点头，阐述道：“这就是你自己的方式，而且你知道你超级有钱吗？这往往使人们陷入困境边缘，”Jason补充说：“是的，也许只是因为你的脸。”）</p><p>Kyle处理得很好。Bruce认为，他已经见过所有人并至少见过他一次的事实对他有所帮助（他不再会对此感到痛苦，好吧）。而且，它不会很突兀。当他从Damian那收到有关他使用的艺术品的回复时，向Cassandra询问她的芭蕾舞课，并与Tim简要讨论了一些动漫，这感觉几乎是顺理成章的。Dick和Roy肯定是要像负责任的成年人一样取笑他，只有当Jason告诉他们“张嘴”时，他才笑。（Bruce很确定他会把他们通通掐死的，如果不是因为Alfred不时地在房间里走来走去。）</p><p>这又带来了另一点：Kal和Jason如何互相配合。老实说，如果Bruce不了解得更多，他会说，他们准备在任何时候开始战斗，并与他们交换所有的进攻性玩笑。这让他想知道，如果现在就是这样，那他们一开始的相处要糟到程度。但Bruce非常了解Jason，这足以让他注意到一些细微的事情。事实上，他非常轻松地了解到一些东西，比平时少说了几句，并尽力不让Kyle害怕一切。反过来，Kyle随着时间的流逝而更加放松，当他责问Jason时，他并不会像平时一样退缩，而是能与Bruce保持对视超过五秒钟。从这个角度看，他们对彼此都有利。</p><p>他再次想。这真的是Hal的朋友之一Kyle·Rayner吗？Bruce惊讶的发现Connor是Oliver的亲生儿子。（他一直还是不太相信。）</p><p>但是。他想到Jordan。</p><p>“我听说您目前住在Hal的家，”Bruce说，考虑到餐桌上众人的心情是如何变化的，他或许会失败。</p><p>“哦，我们该上刑场了。” Jason低声喃喃道，并喝了一口茶。</p><p>Kal清清嗓子，回答：“我自愿的。我因此欠他一次，即使是最便宜的公寓，也可能比和Hal和其他人一起住的花费更多。”</p><p>“他真好，”Roy评论道，向Bruce看了一下，几乎就像是在挑战他的不同意一样。不过，Bruce没有上钩。他知道Roy非常考虑Hal的家庭。“但是，无法想象你们四个人有多混乱。我和Dick住在一起。”</p><p>“闭嘴，Harper，至少你不必和他和Tim住在一起。” Jason在嘲笑中摇了摇头。“乱成一锅粥，简直就是噩梦。”</p><p>Tim似乎要抗议，但Alfred温和地说：“很公平”，于是他闭上嘴大声咳嗽。</p><p>Kal轻笑。“还算不错，无论如何，我们大部分时间都花在屋外。” 他揉了揉脖子。“我在做一件事时往往会很乱，我妈妈经常说我。”</p><p>“她不住在这里，对吗？” Bruce小心翼翼地问。</p><p>“哦，不，她住在洛杉矶，” Kyle回答，脸上露出有点可爱的微笑。“我没有兄弟姐妹，父亲从未在照片之外的地方露过面，所以在我们的小公寓里只有我和她。她对我很重要。”</p><p>此后变得安静了，Kal似乎为他的言语所带来的沉默感到尴尬。然而，Dick选择了在这一时刻进行耳语，“这是最后的打击。实际上，你可以看到Bruce 甚至在遇见你之前，就为自己对你做的每件坏事都心存感激。”</p><p>有些人转头看向Bruce，另一些人咯咯地笑，Damian在轻度刺激下咬了他的舌头。Bruce想，有时候Dick真的知道自己该说什么，什么时候该说，并告诉自己放松，露出微笑。他看到Cassandra轻拍Kyle的肩膀，然后悄悄地告诉他一些事情。他似乎很惊讶，但是他对她微笑并点了点头。</p><p>在这一刻，Bruce认为剩下的午餐会进行的很顺利。然后Alfred就走进来站在他的身边。</p><p>“Bruce老爷，打扰您一下。”他正式说。</p><p>Bruce扬起了眉毛，但还是站了起来。“对不起，我马上回来。”他在跟Alfred离开餐厅进入主走廊之前对他们说。到了那里，他的心情马上就变差了。</p><p>“先说好，我试图阻止过他们，”Dinah说，倚在敞开的前门旁边的墙上。她看起来很感兴趣也很生气。“你好，Bruce。”</p><p>“Dinah，”在将目光移向其他两个意想不到的客人之前，他对她说。“Queen。Jordan。”</p><p>“Brucie，很高兴见到你。”Oliver咧嘴一笑。“有一阵子没见了。”</p><p>“是的，我们和其他人一起回来了，” Hal补充说。和平时一样他穿着飞行员夹克。“可惜你无法参加，因为你说你还有其他事要做。”</p><p>“在我的聚会中，Roy和Dick也为这一天制定了一些计划。”</p><p>“而且有趣的是，Kyle今天也提到过很忙，” Hal抬起眉毛说道。“我想，'这可以是吗？'但那时我就想，不。”</p><p>“就在这里，”Bruce粗暴地提醒到。“你们两个。”</p><p>“那么，我错了吗？” Hal双臂交叉放在胸前，将头向一边侧过去。“等等，不要回答，我在衣帽架上看到了Kyle的夹克。天哪，连你的衣帽架都这么多余，Bruce，你就不能谦虚一点吗？”</p><p>Dinah轻声哼了一声。Bruce有一种揉揉鼻梁的冲动。或许也有一种想打人的冲动。</p><p>“这绝不会以打架告终，”Cassandra悄悄说，就像她在阅读Bruce的想法一样。他抬头看过去，毫不意外地看到每个人都以不同的眼神从门口看着他们。</p><p>“Tim，请收起手机，”Bruce眨着眼睛说。“不需要任何记录。”</p><p>“你会这么说的，” Tim喃喃自语，几乎听不到，就像Oliver说“Roy，儿子！” 而Roy做了个鬼脸一样。Dinah不再靠着墙，向他们打招呼，收到了更多热烈欢迎。</p><p>“你看到了吗，Kal？” Hal问，打手势。“问问自己，你真的想参与其中吗？我的意思是，我想与Bruce·Wayne的儿子约会是有一些好处，但这种性|爱真的值得你来经历所有这些事情吗？”</p><p>Dick深吸一口气，捂住Damian的耳朵，这导致Damian试图将他的手推开，并在此过程中不小心碰到了Tim。Kal用西班牙语对着Facepalms（西班牙语，意为：掌心）喃喃自语。Jason像过圣诞节一样在笑。</p><p>“我才Hal最后会一个黑眼圈，”他高兴地说。“有人赌骨头骨折吗？”</p><p>Bruce最终想用文明的方式结束这一切——让他们离开，就像他看见他们时想象的那样——然后Oliver说：“Wayne，你管你车道上的那堆垃圾叫车？老实说我很惊讶。”Bruce觉得他真的、真的真的受够了。</p><p>（后来，一切都结束了。他听到Jason说：“有钱人都是疯子。”Kal对此有点怀疑，他回答：“Jason，你也很富有。”）</p><p>End.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>战斗后的人员伤亡：两个青眼眶，一个被打折的鼻子，指关节开裂，Oliver被禁足。Dinah决定她不能把他（和Hal）带到任何地方</p><p>至于（理论上）在作妖的家伙里面有些场景禁止拍摄</p><p>Kyle：我觉得你的兄弟不喜欢我。</p><p>Jason：你在开玩笑吗？你进行了大约三分钟的关于艺术的民间对话，他甚至没有一次想要咬你。这说明了很多事。另外，你送他的那只泰迪熊，他其实很喜欢。懂？</p><p>Kyle：你不是说他喜欢玩具吗？</p><p>Jason：Damian讨厌大多数玩具都是因为这让他会被看做孩子。我只是在让你去作死，我不认为你实际上会这么做</p><p>凯尔：告诉我我为什么要和你约会——</p><p>……</p><p>Jason：我父亲不赞成我们</p><p>Kyle：等等，什么？但是他甚至还没有见过我——</p><p>Jason：不，你不明白，这很棒：3</p><p>Kyle：无论如何，如果你有像你父亲和哥哥这样波澜起伏的约会历史，他一定会担心</p><p>Jason：我甚至无法与他争论这件事</p><p>真·End.</p><p>*Oliver被打进地底：原文为grounded bc 我不确定这是作者笔误（因为这一词跟下一词Dinah中间没有任何标点符号）还是这是一种我不知道的俚语，所以就这么放这儿了_(:з)∠)_</p><p>这里兮九，叫我九九就好。</p><p>非常感谢原作者给我授权翻译的机会！！我爱这篇里的布鲁斯（不 ！！！</p><p>我翻译了三个小时😂😂😂还有没翻译明白的地方orz我是理科生不要对我的英语抱有太大希望1551</p><p>喜欢的记得也去给原作者点个kudos哦，AO3不需要登录也可以点❤</p><p>感谢看到这里的你。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>